


Loving the Librarian

by BrokenRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRose/pseuds/BrokenRose
Summary: Lucy Brunswick is new to Sunnydale High. She's a nerdy teenage girl who spends most of her time with her nose stuck in a book. Though when she went to the library at Sunnydale High, the librarian was never there. Who knew when she finally did meet him, she'd fall head over heels.





	1. First day of school

Lucy walked through the halls of her new school, class schedule in one hand, book bag in the other. She saw the groups of friends talking and laughing the hallway. She always was a loner. Her eyes glanced across the hallways, she had a study hall first period and wanted to looked around. The bell rang and the hallways emptied. She was alone, like always. Her eyes stopped on a sign, it called to her as though an angel had sent the. The sign read 'Library' a smile exploded on her face. Lucy pushed the doors open and walked in. The smell of old books and a musty metallic sent hit her nose. She smiled brighter and began to explore the library. 

Hours passed, before Lucy knew it the school day was ending. She had missed an entire day of school in the library. As she put the book she had been reading back, the door opened and three friends walked in. One girl with dirty blonde hair laying slightly over her shoulders. Another girl with long fiery red hair hanging flatly on her chest. The third a guy with short brown hair, badly in need of a haircut. Lucy looked at the ground, grabbed her bag, and shuffled out passed the friends. 

Lucy laid on her bed. Boxes surrounded her. Some had clothes and some had journals but they mainly contained books. Hundreds of books ranging from fantasy to nonfiction. She sighed, she knew she should be unpacking or doing something productive, but she just didn't want to. Lucy sat up, her stomach growled. She sighed and went to go get food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please comment any spelling errors it would be much appreciated. Also I used google translate for the French, sorry if I got it wrong.

Lucy pushed open the door to her school. She was determined not to spend the entire day in the library again. Lucy walked up to the stack she was at the day before and began to look for a book. A soft gasp of surprise was heard, catching Lucy's attention. She turned to see a middle aged man looking up at her through his rimless glasses, "oh don't let me stop you miss, I was just surprised to see someone actually looking at books in here" he said in a delight British accent. Lucy frowned a bit at that comment then turned back to the books. Giles called up to her, "if you need anything just call for me. I'm Mr. Giles the librarian, but you can call me Giles seems everyone does anyway" then he walked back to his office. 

When her study hall was ending, Lucy closed the book she was reading and walked up to the front desk. She set the book down and called out, "Giles excuse me" she called as a loud thump was heard. Giles walked out with a slightly pained expression, "yes. Oh checking out a book" he asked and Lucy nodded. He picked up the book and signed it out, then handed to back to her. She slid it in her bag, "are you alright" she asked worry dripping off her words. He smiled slightly, "shouldn't you be getting to class" he asked and she ran out of the library. 

The day went by slowly, Lucy couldn't get the librarian out of her head. The way his hazel eyes shone when she checked the book out, or the way his frame-less glasses sat perfectly on his nose or how his accent suited him so well. Giles couldn't get her out of his head either, he was captivated by they way her black locks fell just perfectly on her shoulders or the way her bright blue eyes dimmed and darkened with worry when he hit his head and the way they shined when she was looking at the books. The day did end however, Lucy had a pile of homework to do so she could catch up to the rest of her classmates and the library would be empty except for Giles. 

Lucy pushed open the library doors, Giles was sitting at the computer yelling at it. Lucy laughed slightly and walked over to Giles, "need some help" she asked shyly. He looked up at her, "yes well um these bloody things. Can't stand them really" he said in a flustered British way that made her heart skip a beat. Was she falling for the librarian? She couldn't be though there was at least a 20 year age gap between the two. He snapped his fingers in front of her. She shook her head to get away from the thoughts, "oh good you're alive" he joked she let out a tiny shy laugh and sat down at one one of the tables. He looked at her curiously, "shouldn't you be getting home" he asked as she pulled her books from her bag. She looked up at him, "go home and get forced to unpack instead of doing make up work or stay here get my make up work done and not have to do nay heavy lifting. I chose the later" she said with a chuckled and began to work on her history homework. Giles got up from the desk and walked towards his office, "tea" he asked, her eyes lit up. He walked into his office and began to prepare the tea. 

When he came back in, Lucy had black thick frame glasses placed on her nose. He smiled at how cute she looked. Giles brought a cup of tea to her stack of books and papers, "sugar" he asked as set it down, she hummed in response writing notes down. He smiled slightly and walked away to get the sugar. He returned with a small container of sugar. Lucy was deep into studying. Giles leaned against the railing watching her intensely. Lucy closed the History book and slid her binder back in her bag. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, almost knocking over the cup of tea. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes once more. Giles watched with curiosity, "you know I don't believe I ever caught your name" he said making Lucy shriek with fright. A looked of worry and guilt passed settled on his face for a short moment before she spoke up, "right sorry about that, my names Lucy" she said with a shy guilty smile. Lucy opened up her math book and her math homework and set to work. She looked up at Giles, "any good with math, cause I'm terrible at it" she asked with a slight smile. He laughed and sat down. Giles looked over the math work with a confused expression, "I don't understand any of this" she laughed at his confusion and set the math work aside. He looked at her quizzically, "then foreign language it is. How good are you with French" she asked with a goofy grin on her face. He laughed, "Je parle couramment" her mouth hung open at that. She closed her mouth and smiled, "I have no idea what that meant" they both burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Giles studied until, Lucy's mom called to say she was needed at home. Lucy shoved her work into her bag, and closed the books. She went to go put them away but Giles stopped her, "I'll do this. You get going" he said in a calm manner, unlike her frantic one. She looked at him dead in the eyes, "I wouldn't want to burden you, you've already one so much to help me" he smiled, the smile reached his eyes. Lucy smiled shyly and hugged Giles. Whispering a quick thank you and good bye then left.

Lucy walked into her room, throwing her bag on her bed and walking over to her laptop. She opened it up, unlocking it. Her eyes scanned the contents of the computer screen. It was a profile.

Name: Rupert Edmund Giles

Nickname: Ripper

Age: Exact age unknown

Hair Color: Brown

Occupation: Watcher

Other information: Posing as librarian at Sunnydale High School. Left Oxford University to study dark arts. Third generation Watcher. Known as a bookworm. Has been known to enjoy singing and playing guitar. More Information Needed. 

Lucy rubbed her eyes. She had a mission to do she couldn't let feelings get in the way. She knew that wasn't her mother on the phone. It was her superior checking to make sure she was dong her job, not getting caught up in high school life. Lucy laid down on her once more, reliving what happened today. How Giles looked when he smiled, how when he spoke French all she wanted to do was kiss him. Lucy shook her head, she can't get attach to him plus he's like 25 years older than she is. Lucy curled up on her bed, holding herself and she drifted to sleep. Images of Giles' perfect face flooded her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make Giles in his 40's because according to Wikipedia Giles was born in 1955 and I'm going off Season 2 which aired in 1998 making Giles 43


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy pushed opened the doors of the library. She was hours early to school. No one was there yet. She plugged in her ear buds, blasting Waltz from 'Sleeping Beauty' For Four Hands by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovski. Lucy ran her fingers over the spines of the books. She picked up a copy of The Great Gatsby and walked down to the tables and began to read.

Giles arrived when Lucy was half way through the book and falling asleep, her head laying on the book. Giles smiled and walked over to Lucy, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and sat up, "oh Giles 'm sorry I must have fallen asleep" she said sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Giles smiled at her, "yes well um you should be getting to class now" he said flustered. Giles pulled his cleaning cloth from his pocket and began to clean his glasses. Lucy stood up and stretched, "what time is it" she asked the flustered librarian. Giles looked at the clock, "7:20 you really should be getting to class" he replied looking to the ground, then to the books scattered around the room. Lucy grabbed the book off the table and walked to put it away. As she slipped the book back into it's spot, the door was thrown open and the group of students walked in. Giles looked at them and smiled, "eh - hello" he said timidly, Lucy listened closely. The blonde spoke up, "so any new demon or high class vampire slayage that needs to be done" she asked, Giles gave them panicked looks. The blonde sat on the table, Lucy was formerly at, "what's got you spooked" she asked as her friends pulled up chairs around her. Lucy leaned onto the railing watching them all, "that might be me, but please don't stop on my account. The conversation just started getting good" she laughed at the end and walked down the stairs to join them on the ground floor. Giles looked at Lucy with wide eyes, "yes - well - um - you should all be getting to class" he said, cleaning him glasses once more. 

The blonde and her friends left, Lucy staid with an extremely flustered Giles. Lucy sat down on one of the tables, "listen, Giles you don't need to be so figidity when I'm around ya know. I can keep a secret" Lucy hopped off the table and walked over to Giles, wrapping her fingers around his tie, "I can keep many secrets" she whispered against his lips. Giles felt a shiver run down his spine as his hands almost on his own, wrapping around her waist. She smiled and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "we shouldn't be doing this" he whispered as she moved closer to him. She smirked against his mouth, "that's what makes it so hot. Now shut up and kiss me" she said and pressed her lips to his. Giles pulled her closer and growled softly. 

Lucy pulled away with a smirk, "see ya later Giles" she said and walked off. Leaving Giles both confused and wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5

When lunch came around, Lucy walked into the library. Giles was in his office doing the same thing he'd been doing since he regained his ability to think. Replaying the events from that morning in his head. Lucy dropped her bag and walked into Giles' office. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage him. He tensed at the feeling, before relaxing into it. Lucy moved her hands lower, working out the knots in his back. Lucy placed a soft kiss on the back of Giles' neck. Giles stood up and turned around, "you shouldn't be here" he said as she wrapped her arms around him once more. Giles tried to get out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let him. Lucy moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "I have no friends here. Where else would I go? Who wants to hang out with the bookworm who's favorite place is the library" she asked with an almost sad tone to her voice. Giles wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "there's nothing wrong with being a bookworm you know" he said and placed a soft kiss on her head. Giles pulled away from her and walked over to the kettle.

When lunch ended Lucy grabbed her bag. She walked over to where Giles was sat, sipping tea. Lucy placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out. Giles sat there watching in amazement. Lucy pushed the door to the library open, the blonde from that morning and her friends were there talking and laughing, "hi. Lucy right? I'm Buffy" the blonde said.  
"I'm Willow" said the red head  
"Xander" said the only guy  
"I love your hair! Hi I'm Cordelia" said the brunette with way too much make up on.  
Lucy smiled nervously at them and began to walk away, but Buffy called out to her, "we're going to the Bronze tonight. Wanna come" she asked a little too happily for someone living on a hellmouth. Lucy turned back around with an innocent smile on her face, "I'd love to really, but I just moved here and I need to unpack" she replied, lying through her teeth. She had been trained to never get to close to a target, never make friends, and most of all never ever get attached. She had broken two rules already, she wasn't risking breaking the third one.

When the torturous hours of schooling was over, Lucy packed up her bags and headed to the library. Giles was pouring over books. Any book at all. Just to clear his head from the memories of earlier that day. Lucy pushed open the door to the library and placed her bag in one of the chairs. She sat on the table and watched as Giles paced around the room, nose stuck so far in V.C. Andrew's Flowers in the Attic, he didn't know she was there. Lucy was getting impatient with Giles not realizing she was there and spoke up, "spoiler alert the two eldest siblings get married and raise the surviving twin as their own daughter, until they have their own daughter that is" she blurted out, catching his attention. Giles closed the book and looked up at her, "yes - well - um hello" he said in his flustered British accent. Lucy smiled and walked over to Giles. Her lips grazed her ears as she whispered, "have I told you how sexy your accent is" her fingers trailed up and down his sides. Giles pushed Lucy away and leaned against the bookshelves, "Lucy we can't do this. There is a 26 year age gap between us and you're not even legal age" he exclaimed shaking his head and running his fingers through his thinning hair. Lucy laid down on the table with a sigh, "you're right. It's not like I'm an agent from the council of watchers sent to evaluate your progress with Buffy Summers. And it's not like I'm actually 24 'cause that would be crazy right" Lucy flailed her arms around in the arm as Giles stood there and listened. Lucy ran her fingers through her black hair, it changed from black to a deep rich red. Giles laughed, but it had no humor in it, "you were sent to spy on me?!? Do they have no little trust in me that they send a overly flirtatious bookworm to check in on me" he laughed some more, but his words cut deeply into Lucy's heart. Lucy walked over to Giles, placing her hand on his cheek, "I was warned you were quiet the charmer and that I shouldn't get -"

"stop. Just stop" He interrupted her, pulling her hands away from him. He gave her a look of disgust, which cut deeper than any knife, "you lied to me. Made me feel like I was more than some old man passed his prime. Just waiting for his life to be over" Giles walked away from her, running his hands through his hair nervously. Lucy leaned against the bookshelves, tears burning her eyes, "I really do care about you Rupert. That wasn't a lie. Hell I wasn't even supposed to talk to you, please Giles you've got to believe me. I never meant to hurt you, I'm a watcher it's my duty to make sure no one gets hurt" Lucy begged to the older man. Giles scoffed and turned to look at her, anger darkening his eyes, "duty! Don't you dare speak of duty to me! I have risked my life to save the slayer countless times! So don't talk about duty to me! And - and how am I even supposed to trust that you actually care for me or anyone for that matter when you've been lying to me from the first day you showed up! How can I even trust that Lucy is even your real name" He screamed at her, throwing a bunch of books off the shelves. Lucy flinched, but moved towards Giles, placing her hand softly on his cheek once more.

"My names Lucy Brunswick I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio in the United States of America. I joined the watchers when I was 18 years old. I come from a long line of watchers. My family hails from the United Kingdom, but immigrated here when my great grandmother and great grandfather wanted to start a new life. My parents are Mary and John Brunswick. My birthday is March 11, 1973. I'm 24 years old. And I am in love with Rupert Giles alias Ripper. Need anymore verification if so be my guest and call my supervisor" she said pulling out her phone with her free hand and placing it in his, "he's the only number on there" she whispered and placed her head on Giles' chest softly. Letting out a shaky breath almost as though she was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Giles set the phone on the bookshelf and wrapped his arms around Lucy, "you lied to me about who you were. Made me feel like something more than I am. You made me -" Lucy cut him off with a soft kiss. Giles didn't fight this one, instead he kissed back. Lucy smiled into the kiss and caressed his face. Giles was still mad, but he couldn't stay angry at the beautiful girl in front of him. When she pulled away, Giles' eyes had turned from an angry glare to a soft, nurturing smile. Lucy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Lucy looked at her watch, "I should be getting home" she brushed her lips against Giles' softly, "or I could stay here until you close up and we could have some fun" Giles blushed and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Giles' neck as Giles picked her up and set her on the nearest table. The kiss got heated as Giles took control and slid his tongue into her mouth. The two however separated when they heard the swing of the library doors being opened. Giles stepped away from Lucy, allowing her to sit up correctly. Buffy, Willow, and Xander were standing there with shocked expressions. Lucy gave them a playful grin as she swung her legs on the side of the table. Xander was the first to shake out of his shock and spoke up, "well this is uh yeah" he shut his mouth and looked at the others, who were still pretty shocked. Giles began to walk towards his office, trying to get out of the awkward, tension filled room. Lucy decide to speak at that moment, "uh Rupert you might not want to leave. They seem like they have some questions for you" Giles stopped in his tracks and walked over to the table Lucy was sitting on. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Then the flood gates opened.  
"Giles. She's a student. That's grosser than sleeping with my mom"  
"congrats man. Didn't think you had it in you"'  
"I'm very disappointed in both of you"  
Lucy started to laugh, shocking the three friends. Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them. A loud crash was heard from the bookshelves detouring their attention. Spike appeared from behind the bookshelf, "Hi mates" Lucy smiled at him and waved, "oh Lucy, didn't know you were back in town" he said and walked down towards them. He kissed Lucy on the cheek, stirring jealousy in Giles.  
"hi Spike. No Drusilla? Did something happen?" Spike sat down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Giles felt this boiling in his stomach that made him want to throw up. Spike let out a long winded sigh, "she left me, for Angelus" he buried his head in her shoulder, making Giles' stomach churn more. Giles stood up and walked over to Lucy, whispering in her ear, "may I speak with you in my office" she nodded and followed him into his office, leaving a sorrowful Spike laying on the table.


End file.
